Relationship Compatibility
by pika09
Summary: Oh Mimi Tachikawa, just how much of a shipping magnet are you? Let the fellow Chosen Children count the ways...


**Title:** Relationship Compatibility  
**Fandom: **Digimon  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Pairing Possibilities  
**Characters: **All 12 Chosen Children  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count:** 1, 752  
**Disclaimer: **Digimon ain't mine. Sorry.  
**Summary: **Just how much of a launcher of a thousand ships is Mimi? The Chosen Children find out.

* * *

"You know who would make a good couple? Taichi-nichan and Mimi-chan.'' An eleven-year-old girl with short brown hair suggested to her circle of friends one sunny afternoon, prompting the boy in question to sputter his iced tea back to his drinking glass, the girl in question to stare back at her with a bemused expression on her face, and the rest of them to turn to her, sporting bewildered looks on their faces.

"Th-_the_ _heck_, Hikari?" Her wild-haired older brother yelled. Hikari, however, just smirked knowingly at his flustered expression.

"Is there anything wrong with that?'' she asked innocently. "You told me before that you think Mimi is _hot_."

"I didn't say anything like that!" Taichi struggled to explain as Sora sent him a death glare. "I-I was merely accentuating the fact that she is all grown up now!"

His sister continued to sip at her juice. "That's merely a metaphor for hotness."

Taichi gulped, feeling everyone's eyes boring at him. "Not the point!" he manages to croak out. "And besides, how could you even _think _of suggesting that me and Mimi are compatible when just about anyone of us could be paired up with her?"

"Really now, Taichi." commented Mimi, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!"

"I know that, niichan," Hikari tells her brother. "but for me, you happen to be the first one to come up to mind when thinking of the perfect one for Mimi-chan."

Taichi waved aside her not-compliment. "And besides, if you want an idea of a good-looking couple for Mimi, then say no more and turn your eyes to Mr. Rockstar here!" he said, causing everyone to indeed turn their eyes to Yamato.

Yamato raised his left hand to his chest. "Me?"

"He does have a point." inquired Koushiro, not looking up from his laptop. "You know, a resident bad boy singer and your run-of-the-mill valley girl. It would make sense." Everyone save Yamato and Mimi nodded her heads in agreement.

"You're also both pretty-looking." added Takeru. "Even if you two aren't a couple, all you need to do is to stand side by side so any bystander would get the wrong impression."

"But...but, guys!" Yamato looked around at his teammates. "We may be compatible, but we're not applicable. I mean, we've never even _talked to each other_. Sure, we may have stood together a bunch of times, but aside from that, have _any of you _even seen us make a conversation?"

There was a brief two-second silence after his arguement.

"You did say 'Run!' to each other sometimes..." Jou suggested. Yamato just shook his head.

"Those were just standard things to say to each other when faced with a crisis. That's not enough for a basis for a relationship!" Yamato said.

"I don't know about that ..." said Miyako.

"But you _are _right about Mimi being pairable with anyone, Taichi-san." Ken spoke up. "Take Sora, for instance. Even she could end up with Mimi, right?"

"Us?" the two girls shouted in unison. "But we're both girls!"

Taichi sneered at Sora. "So? Never stopped anyone. Besides, weren't you two _awfully_ eager to shower together before?"

"That was for a bath, and—" Sora stopped dead. "How in the world did you even know that?" She shrieked, bonking her childhood friend in the head.

"Ow!"

Sora then turned to Yamato. "And you said you wanted an applicable pairing?" She pointed a finger at Koushiro. "Then just have Koushiro and Mimi hook up!"

This accusation was enough for the red-haired thirteen-year-old to accidentally jam his fingers at the keyboard too hard, effectively shutting down his laptop. The boy paid no attention to this, however, and just stared at Sora while his face turned the same color as his hair.

"WHAT?"

"Nice, Sora!" Takeru grinned.

Jou readjusted his glasses. "Now that you mention it, it's true!"

Koushiro stared at the rest of them, apparently unbelieving of his possible relation to Mimi. "We can't hook up! We're...incompatible."

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed for once. "Him, a geeky introvert, and me, a social butterfly, becoming a couple? No offense, though." she added to the boy before he could interrupt.

"But it's perfect!" Miyako stepped up to the plate this time. "I always like a story where two diametrically-different people fall in love! It's romantic, and it's—"

"Lame." Koushiro finished for her, ignoring the slightly annoyed look she was giving him.

"Koushiro's right! It's too cliché!" Mimi agreed.

"Aw, you're just too shy to admit it, Mimi!" Taichi laughed. The others followed suit.

"You know what they say," Yamato grinned. "Love knows no bounds."

"Speaking of compatibility, wasn't there a time three years ago where you two had gotten stuck in a temple together?" Miyako asked, her glasses shining suspiciously. The others suddenly stopped talking to listen to her. "But alas, contrary to normal hookup circumstances, Izumi-sempai wound up ignoring Mimi-oneesama due to his interest in the ruins! Mimi-oneesama even got jealous of all the attention Izumi-sempai was giving to his computer instead of her that she even ended up running away from him while crying! However, Izumi-sempai eventually saves her and even tries to give her a compliment!"

"You forgot the part where he goes back to his computer again after saving me." Mimi adds to Miyako, but only in a small whisper.

"Wait a second! H-how did you even know that story, Miyako? Yo-you weren't even there when those events happened!" Koushiro stutters to his underclassman in the Computer Club. Taichi, however, was quick enough to make a comeback.

"So you don't deny it, then?"

The boy looked too embarrassed to make a response. Fortunately (or not), Mimi was kind enough to answer in his place.

"You're missing the point! _Anyone _would get mad at him—" she gave a small glance at Koushiro. "—during that time!"

"But that 'anyone' just so happened to you, Mimi-chan!" Hikari piped up.

Koushiro looked desperate to divert the attention to someone else. "Alright! So let's say that maybe Mimi and I **are **applicable," he decided not to see Mimi's reaction."but if that's the case, wouldn't the idea of Jou and Mimi make just as much sense?"

"Oh no, not me this time!" Jou groaned.

"Yeah!" interjected Miyako again, switching sides. "When Mimi-oneesama temporarily left the group because she doesn't want to fight anymore, Jou-san was the one who decided to stay with her because he wanted to protect her! That's what you'd call a guy's complete devotion to his girl through thick and thin!"

"...Just how many soap operas have you been watching, Miyako?" teased Sora.

"I only did that because she was so danger-prone!" Jou retorted. "If no one accompanied her when she left that time she would have been **dead** by now!"

Mimi turned to him indignantly. "Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!"

"You weren't before." Koushiro offhandedly replied. Luckily, Mimi didn't manage to hear him.

"C'mon, you guys!" Daisuke spoke for what seemed like the first time since the start of the conversation. "Enough with the oldies already, let's move on to the newbies! For starters, how about Mimi and—"

Everyone spoke up.

"No way!"

"Gross!"

"If you're going to suggest what I'm thinking about, FORGET IT!"

"Oooookkkaaayyy! Well, **that **possibility is cancelled!" Daisuke finished dejectedly.

"Daisuke's right, though. How about Mimi-chan and Miyako-chan? There's only a one year difference." Hikari said.

"Makes sense. Miyako does admire Mimi a lot..." contemplated Koushiro.

"But they're also both girls, so it won't cut out." Ken argued, rather strongly.

Taichi nodded his head. "Yeah...okay! Moving on! How about Mimi and little Iori here?" he half-joked, half-suggested.

The 11 of them took one look at the small, quiet boy before disagreeing.

"Nah!"

"It's weird!"

"If there's anything worse than a relationship where the girl is _older _than the boy, it's a relationship where the girl is _4 years older _than the boy."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yamato sighed. "Then how about Takeru and—"

"Oh, gross! No!"

The rest of them stared at Hikari, who made the strongly interjected interruption.

The girl coughed nervously before speaking up. "Well, it wouldn't work between them, would it? Plus, it's also the case with Iori, Mimi-chan's two years older than Takeru-kun!" she explained.

Her brother narrowed his eyes at her. "If I'm not imagining things, you're probably just trying to defend Takeru instead of the pairing, but either way, you're correct."

Jou looked at Hikari. "So that means that the pairing with Mimi and you would be cancelled too, huh?"

Takeru made the intervention this time. "Definitely."

"Last but not the least, how about Ken and Mimi?" asked Sora.

"They did interact a couple of times..." Yamato said thoughtfully.

Daisuke turned to the oddly-quiet Miyako. "Well? Isn't this your time to say something?"

Miyako raised an eyebrow at him. "Say what?"

"You know! You're gonna compare the pairing again to another shoujo plot! I bet it's gonna be the one where all of us thought that Ken still wasn't a good guy and yet Mimi refused to give up on trying to contact him! A woman's utter trust towards her guy! ...Or something." He said, imitating the way Miyako would enact the scene.

"I'm not going to ship **that**!" Miyako glared at him. "It's the same with Takeru too, a 2 year difference!"

"Pfft! As if that's your **real** reason!" scoffed Daisuke. "You just don't like it because of your crush on Ken—"

"Her what on who?"

Miyako quickly clamped a hand over Daisuke's mouth to prevent further damage and grinned awkwardly. "N-nothing! Daisuke didn't say anything!"

"Well, is that it?" Iori finally asked. "Was that all of us?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Taichi said, counting the heads of everyone to configure it. "Wait, we forgot one!"

"You forgot to count yourself."

"Oh yeah."

Mimi stood up. "Nevertheless, are you guys finished with that? Because, to tell you the truth, discussing the idea of me being compatible with anyone is extremely stupid."

For a moment, everyone seemed to listen to her. Then Miyako spoke up.

"Mimi-oneesama's right! Now let's talk about her compatibility with any kind of _Digimon_!"

Her friends did the standard response.

"No way!"

"I support her and **Gomamon**!"

"Yuck!"

"Surreal, yet interesting..."

"Forget that! I'm rooting for her and **Vamdemon**!"

"Ugh!"

"I like it!"

While her friends continued their shipping wars, Mimi finished her drink and quietly slinked away. All the while escaping she kept muttering to herself;

"If anybody asks, I don't know them."

* * *

Aaaaannnnndddd my first Digimon fanfic is done! This idea has been floating around my mind for a while until I decided to finally put it in writing. Oh yeah, this was based off an article in TVTropes that mentioned that Mimi seems to be a perennial for being a Launcher Of A Thousand Ships. So I got this idea for a story instead. I lacked some research regarding this matter though, so some evidence might be...incomplete. Some notes:

A). I heard that the 1st Generation Chosen Children are on a first name basis with each other (meaning no honorifics) so that means that only Hikari, Miyako, and Ken were the ones to use them.

B). I prefer the original Japanese names over the dub English ones, despite the fact that there would be more basis for the pairings in the English version, so don't remind me.

C). The pairing Daisuke was about to suggest before the others interrupted him was him and Mimi. Also, as much as the others hate it, he makes sense.

D). Mimi didn't get any description about her hair due to the fact that her hairstyle kept changing in 02 (Strawberry-blonde back to Brown, apparently), and also since the continuity for this story is undecided.

E). Miyako's "I don't know about that..." line to Yamato after he makes his arguement about not being applicable with Mimi due to the fact that they don't interact is a shout-out to the shippers who support pairings of people who have next-to-none interaction.

F). Similarly, Taichi's remark of "Never stopped anyone." to Sora and Mimi's retort that the fact that they're both girls would make their pairing incompatible is obviously referring to the shippers who support relationships between people of the same gender.

G). According to TVTropes, Miyako and Hikari are also just as much of a LOATS (Launcher Of A Thousand Ships) as Mimi, but since it's going to be even harder (and bothersome) to research about their interactions with the others, I opted for Mimi instead.

H). Credits for this story goes to _alicehattercandy_, whose fanfic _the art of shipping_ is what gave me the inspiration to write this story in the first place. Thank you!

So that's it. Do tell me what you thought about this story!


End file.
